I love you my Skater Boy
by onyxpink
Summary: Sho Sakurai is a skater and Aiba is just a boy that is too pretty. sakuraiba
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go!!" My cousin screamed.

"Damm Ma-chan your so slow!!!"

"Wait, let me catch up!!!"

Hi! My name is Aiba Masaki. This is my cousin he is a punk wannabe. I don't really think he is even cool enough to be skateboarding around.

"Here. Put this on. It makes you look more like a guy." He handed me a long zip up sweater.

Most of my family thinks I look like I girl. I can't blame them though. I talk like one and they say that I walk like one too plus most of my antics are like a girl's, but I don't think i'm a girl. I'm a boy.

"Ah! Why if they aren't blind they would know I am a boy! My friends don't say I look like a girl!" I whined.

"Whatever, just get behind me these people are perverts. They might see how pretty you are."

"No!!! I want to see too!

It bothered me that my family treated me like a girl.

He turned over to look at me one more time before we actually got on the side walk.

"Never mind take it off you look more adorable!"

The big baggy sweater was almost down to my knees. I was going to take if off even if he didn't want me too. I took off the sweater and gave it to him.

"Here. Why do you make a big deal I just want to watch you skateboard."

"Ok! Let's go in!!" He smiled. So did I.

"NO! Don't smile!! You look more like a girl!"

"Ah!! Shut up and skate!" I said as I sat down on the bench and waited for him to start.

"Hai!"

He jumped on his skateboard and started to skate away from me. At first I was surprised he actually knew how to skate but after a while it got boring because he would just go back and forth. I looked around and saw a guy. He was only wearing a muscle shit and some baggy jeans. He looked handsome. His hair was dark brown and it was wavy...he was just simply handsome.

A hand on my shoulder startled me.

"Ma-chan?"

"Huh?" I turned over to look at the person who touched me.

"Nino!!! Where were you?!" I smiled. Nino was my childhood friend.

"I was in my house finishing the last level of my game when I remembered that you told me to come to the skateboarding park."Nino was obsessed with video games. He played them day and night. Until he got a boyfriend. Ohno, he was a nice guy. He was a artistic person.

"Oh ok! I'm glad your here. I'm bored."

"Ah! Ma-chan your not fit for these places." My cousin butted in.

"Hey! Who's that pretty girl there?" A boy called over. I was more than sure that they were talking about walked up to the bench where I was sitting at and stood right in front in of me.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Leave me alone!" I turned to the other side

"Aw, the little cutie doesn't want to play with us. I have to admit you are quite different."

"Leave him alone guys. Can't you tell it's a boy?" The skater that I was watching came up to where we were.

"Nah! It can't be a guy!" One of the perv's widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Well he is!! So leave him alone!" Nino said. All of then looked at him. Luckily Ohno was about to get there when that happened.

"What you aren't even pretty so don't get jealous! We just like your friend better!" Another perv screamed in Nino's face.

"Leave!!" I turned to see who screamed and was surprised to see Ohno. Not normal ditzy Ohno, mad and enraged Ohno.

"Sorry, my friends tend to insult other people but I promise they won't do it again." The skater that I was stareing at said.

"It's ok. They didn't know about Ma-chan." My cousin replied to his apology.

"What about you Ohno? I don't want for you to get mad with me for something stupid people did." I was surprised that y cousin knew such a guy and Ohno too. Ohno wasn't much of a extreme person.

"It's fine. I don't want for our friendship to end just because of something so stupid."

"We are sorry. I didn't know our leader knew you guys!!" All of the perv's screamed out and bowed their heads.

"Ah, no it's fine. I really am a boy so please don't confuse me." I smiled as I bowed too.

"My name is Aiba Masaki but most of my friends call me Ma-chan so nice to meet you!" I said as I smiled brightly. They all turned to look at me and smiled.

"My name is Sakurai Sho. I didn't know you were Rei's cousin."

"Unfortunately, I am."

"You're a nice guy. No wonder Rei was so worried about bringing you here."

"Ah we have to go leader we need to me Matsumoto-san." Sakurai nodded.

"Well then see you guys later!" He smiled and left. For some reason I was attracted to him. He seemed smart but he also had his wild side.

"Are you ok Nino?"

"Psh, I'm fine! I won't get all sentimental because some perv's think I'm ugly!" Nino was a strong person. He didn't care what people said about his relationship with Ohno. He was much more strong than me in dealing with things but, I was stronger than him because I can carry more weights than him. That was the only thing.

"I'm sorry Ma-chan!! I didn't want this to happen that was why I was so worried."

"It's ok Rei. It always happens.

Rei's phone rang before he could say something

"Hello?"

"Ah, Sakurai-san?"

"Sure! We will meet you there!" Rei closed the phone and smiled.

"I think Sakurai-san liked you Ma-chan!!!"

"What why?" I asked. He didn't look gay.

"He just asked me if we could come over to his house for dinner!!!" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. I was happy he liked me.

Later we left the park. Ohno and Nino left their own way while we went back home to get ready for dinner with Sakurai. We took a shower and left for the road.

"Ma-chan you should have gotten a jacket it's cold." Rei was always careful with me. It sometimes annoyed me. It made me feel like if I was an idiot.

"I'm ok. I'm not even cold." I grumbled.

We stopped in front of a nice house. It wasn't big it looked just perfect.

"Put on the scarf. Sakurai will think that I was trying to get you sick." I got the white scarf he handed me and put it on.

"Don't pout! You need it!"

Rei rang the door bell and soon Sakurai opened the door. He let us in his home and for a guy to be living alone it wasn't messy. At all.

"I am gald you could make it" Sakurai said as he lead us to his kitchen. His home was western styled. Something only rich people had in our community. We sat down in the table and waited for Sakurai to bring the food. Rei's phone rang again. When Rei answered it his expression changed he had a worried one.

"I'll be there right away." Rei said as he closed his phone and got up from the table.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My dog is dieing."

At that moment Sakurai walked in with plates of food.

"Can you stay here Ma-chan. I'm sorry Sakurai-san but I have to go."

"Ok. I hope you dog get's better soon." Sakurai said as he put the plated down and lead Rei tot he door.

Sakurai turned around and walked in only to be surprised by me. I have always been a cry baby. Even with animals I just love animals. Tears were forming in my eyes I could tell becasue I felt my eyes watery.

"Ma-chan? Why are you crying?" Sakurai asked. It surpised me that he called me Ma-chan.

"Sorry, Sakurai-san I'm just a big cry baby."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to keep you here if you want to go."

"I want to stay. Let me just get myslef together." I didn't want sakurai to see me like this.

"You can call me Sho." I turned over to Sakurai.

"I won't mind. You seem like nice guy."

"Thank you Sho-chan!!" I said smiling. He walked up to were I was sitting and gave me hug. I was surprised but hugged him back.

"Don't cry, It's ok" He whispered in my ear. His voice soothed me. It was soft and tender.  
By the time I knew it my head was already buried in his chest and his shirt was all wet from my tears. The doorbell rang it startled me.

"Ah, I forgot my girlfriend was going to come today." I was left in shock. I don't know Sho-chan had a girlfriend. I didn't even think about it. He got up from the couch that ended up at while I was crying for my cousin's dog. Now that i thought about it, I sounded pathetic.

Sho opened the door to reveal a girl. She was pretty no doubt. She had gold curls down to her hips and her eyes were big and round. She looked perfect.

"Linda meet my friend Ma-chan" Sho said pointing to me. I must have looked retarded beacuse I had my knees up to my face and my eyes were probably red from all the crying I had done.

"Oh, nice to meet you! I hope we can be great friends!" She smiled.

"Mhm! Nice to meet you too!" I said as I gave her one of my best smiles.

"We can go shopping sometime!" She said still happy to see me.

"Eh?"

"Ah um he's a boy." Sho said going to where we were.

"A boy?"

"Yea, my name is Aiba Masaki." I tried not to feel offended.

"Sho-chan you brought a boy that i don't know in our house!!"

"I'm sorry but he seems like a--"

"I don't want to hear you!! I don't want for you to go back the way you were!!! Get rid of him don't talk to him ever again got it?!" She was mad. Though it had to be the opposite. Instead of being mad because he brought a girl home she was mad because he brought a guy home? What did she mean that she didn't want him to go back the way he used to be?

"How did you used to be Sho-chan?" I asked curiously.

"See! What did i tell you he is obviously gay!!! ARE YOU!?!" She was directing her answer to me.

"Um, i don't see why i have to tell you what type of people I like. But if you insist well then, yes. I am gay."

"Told you Sho!! He is too pretty to be straight!" She screamed at Sho who only stood looking to her.

"I don't care if he's gay or not. I was gay too." Sho said looking straight at her.

"I wasn't embarrassed to admit it. Not until you said you liked me and wanted go out with me." Even if i had just met him it felt like i had known him for years.

"What if i decide to go gay again? You can't do anything about it."

"AH I HATE YOU SHO!!! I MADE YOU POPULAR YET YOU PAY ME BACK LIKE THIS!!! BETRAYING ME!!!" She had gone crazy. I was sure of it.

Sho walked up to the couch were i was and my my cheeks in his hands. Carefully he tilted my head and put his lips softly on mine.

"EWWWW!!!! I'M LEAVING!!!!!!!!!" The girl screamed and slammed the door shut.

"Do you really like me?" I asked. What if he was just using me?

"Yes, that's why i called you over. When i saw you looking at me I thought you were beautiful." Sho whispered his lips still lingering around my mouth.

"I like you, Aiba Masaki."

"Me too. You were so polite yet you hag out with them i had a feeling that you were different."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sho asked, his voice was deep and smooth.

"Yes..." I whispered back at him and he captured my lips again in another kiss. This time more passionate.


	2. Chapter 2

"You aren't playing with me right?" I asked.

What is Sho-chan just wanted to get rid of his old girlfriend or what if he just wanted to play around with someone else. I didn't want to get hurt. I wanted to be happy and have someone to share my happiness with.

"No, I really do like you." Sho answered we were sitting at the couch again and i was resting my head on his lap. He was playing with my hair getting it between his fingers and twirling it.

"But we just met. How can this happen?" I asked I was not entirely satisfied with his answer.

"It was love at first sight. Do you not like me?" Sho asked as he stopped playing with my hair.

"No, i like you...but i am unsure."

"Then don't be. I will do anything or you ok."

"Hai." I answered as i got up from the couch.

"I have to go it's already late and my family will get worried. You have no idea how crazy they go when they can't find me." I smiled remembering.

"When i was in the bathroom taking a shower and my parents thought i had drowned. They busted in the bathroom. Also when i was in the park where i used to live my parents called the police because they couldn't find me...i was in the backyard playing hide and seek with Nino."

"Ahahaha" Sho smiled and laughed at my parents' antics.

"Yea and i can't imagine now that i am older how much they will panic."

"Ok you better get going!" Sho got up and walked to the door.

"I love you." Sho said as i exited his home.

"I love you too." I smiled back at him.

While i was walking i was thinking how he didn't act like the others did. He didn't hover over me. He didn't say that i was too weak to be walking out in the dark. It make me feel happy that he trusted me.

When i walked in my house i saw my mom, and she was mad. She was sitting in our couch and was stiff.

"Where were you?"

"In my friends house."

"This late?"

"It's not too late! It's barely 9pm." I answered.

"It's late! You can't be out this late! You want to get grounded?!?" She started screaming.

"Don't cry!! If you want to be treated like a man, do not cry!"

Tears were already pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to cry infront of her. I wasn't about to let them take my freedom away.

"Now, now give the girl some time i'm sure she will tell us why she's so late." My father always mocked me about looking like a girl. I couldn't blame them because i did look like one. I had pale skin and my body was slender. If i wore a dress i would look like a perfect girl. I didn't have any male features except my private part. I wasn't hairy and i didn't even talk like boy.

I flet like a cheap excuse of a man.

"Go to you room and think about why you came so late and promise you won't walk out in the night like this anymore..." My mother said this time she was relaxed. She looked at me and gave me a hug.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my special baby."

"...." I walked into my room and lay on bed. I didn't want to think about bad things. So i thought about Sho and that he loved me. Unlike other people he did trust me.

There was a knock on my door.

"Nii-san, can i come in?" My little brother asked.

"Sure."

Yusuke never told me i looked like a girl. He always said that he was proud of me. Unlike me he did have manly features. He had my hair and he was also kind of tall but that was the only thing we had in common.

"Don't cry Masaki. Kaa-san was worried. She really wants for you to be safe." Yusuke said as he jumped on the bed.

"I know." I said as i wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"So you were late because you found a boyfriend?" He knew that i was gay most of my friends and family but only the one's that were about my age knew. Not the grown ups. Since i am 18 lot's of people knew.

"Yes, his name is Sakurai Sho. He's really nice!"

"Ah really?! When can i meet him?"

"Tomorrow! we are going to go to the skate park and he is going to meet us there." I smiled brightly.

"Ok! Bye Nii-san I'm going to sleep!" Yusuke left and closed the door behind him. Which was surprising he always left it open.

When i woke up i found Rei in my room looking at the books i had stacked up and Yusuke sitting next to the bed.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We are waiting for you to wake up." Rei said looking over to me.

"Hurry! I want to see this Sakurai!!!"

I got up from bed and walked to my drawers to get clothes. Then went to the bathroom to change. Once i got out i was ready to go. As we walked out the house my mother called us.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked suspiciously.

"The park." Yusuke said.

"Ok, but don't let you sight out of your brother."

"Ok!" I called back.

"Not you!!! Yusuke, make sure he doesn't go somewhere else."

I found it surprisingly easy to believe she wasn't talking to me but to Yusuke. We walked back to the park where we were last time. I saw Nino and Ohno along the way and invited them over. When we got there the first ting i spotted was that Sho was sitting down on the stairs. I ran up to where he was.

"Sho-chan what's wrong?" I asked worried if something happened to him.

"Baby your here, I'm glad!" Sho got up and hugged me.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes"

"Aw thanks!" I said as i gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at my kiss and looked at me. His eyes were full of love even i could see it.

"What?!" Nino screamed.

"Huh?" I turned around to look at Nino.

"Don't tell me you're going out with him? You just met yesterday!!!"

"Nino i promise i won't let anything happen to Aiba." Sho said a serious expression taking over his features.

"You don't have to tell that to me. I can't even imagine how your parents will react!" Nino started laughing.

"Nino it isn't funny." I said.

"I'm sorry. You have to figure out how to tell your parents. I mean when you became my friend i had to go through a lot!" Nino exclaimed.

"They will believe Sho-chan. He isn't like you! You were a trouble maker remember you used to bully me then you decided to be my friend!?" I smiled it was funny when i remembered it.

"Ah yea!! " Nino smiled.

"I remember when i thought you were a girl and forced you to kiss my best friend!!!" Nino laughed even harder.

"Ah yea eww!!! I remember! He had a weird fetish over boobs!!!" I laughed along with Nino.

"And when he saw you didn't have any...OH BOY!!!!"

I smiled Nino might have been a bully but he showed me how to have fun! I was such a depressing kid but then i turned into a crazy and fun-filled kid.

"You kissed a boy before?" Rei asked me.

"Yep. It dosen't count because i didn't even know him!" I laughed.

"Hmm you have had such a happy childhood." Sho smiled and hugged me from behind. I felt his strong arms and i felt safety.

"No he doesn't ne? Nii-san?" Yusuke said looking at me.

"He's you brother?" Sho asked Yusuke.

"Yes! And believe me our family fights a lot because they all worry about him!" Yusuke said as he look right into Sho's eyes.

"Hm i see. Can you tell me about that?" Sho asked he rested his head on my shoulder interested.

"Yesterday mom got mad at him..." Yusuke was about to begin when Nino interrupted him.

"I don't really want to talk about sad things, let's see you skate Sho-kun!"

"Ah yea i want to see you skate" I followed as i clapped my hands and jumped up and down.

"Ok!" Sho smiled and jumped on his skateboard.

He did many tricks like roll down the edge of the stairs, Do tricks in the skateboard ramps. Some were really high and some where short.  
Soon after he stopped and walked over to me.

"Tell me about your family." Sho said as he sat down in the bench where i was.

"They don't really matter. If they don't like you i won't care." I said as i gave him a hug.

"Nah! I am sure they will approve of me. If you tell me about your family i will tell you about mine." Sho smiled at me.

"Ok, but this isn't gonna be a pretty family."

"I'm ready."

"First of all my whole family call me Ma-chan. Except my brother. They always make fun of me because i look like a girl and my father likes to call me girl names...most importantly they think i am their special child. It only makes me feel bad. I am glad you don't think of me as a weak person. I can't really be up late and when i am they go crazy. Even though they act like that i am sure they love me." I said looking down. I didn't want to look at Sho's expression when he figured out my whole family considered me a girl.

"Oh well then now i know something about them and more about you." Sho got my head and gently pushed it up so i was looking at tips of his fingers tenderly touching my skin.

"Now it's my turn." Sho said.

"My family is small so i don't really have much. They figured out i was gay when i was about 15 since im 20 now it's been a while. At that same age i left home and got myself a house. They said that they didn't want a gay son and that they had another option, which was my younger brother. And that's when i decided to leave." Sho was still looking at me and then he smiled.

"I'm glad i did leave. What if i would have stayed then i would have never met you. You know i didn't know how to skate. I am not good at sports and i am such a dorky person sometimes." Sho laughed. His smile was so pretty.

"I love dorky people. They make me laugh" I smiled at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Years later.

"I want to meet your parents baby." Sho said while looking though the tv for a good channel.

"Ok today?" I asked.

It had already been two years since we started dating. He should know my parents.

"Come to my house later tonight ok? I will tell them about you so you won't have to get to nervous."

"Ok but if they are your parents then i am sure they will like me."

I left Sho's house and walked home. Once i got there i had to break it down to them somehow.

"Ah mom, my boyfriend wants to meet you guys today." I said as i nervously walked in the kitchen.

"What?" My mother was surprised.

"My boyfriend."

"Ok..." My mother answered. This was not right. She never let me invite anybody over because she was scared if something happened to me.

Dinner time came and i got out of my room.

"Um mom his name is Sakurai Sho. He has a bachelor's degree on Economics. He's really smart!" I said trying to persuade her to accept him. Only i was too busy about my mom that i forgot i hadn't said anything to my dad. When i was about to ask for my dad the door bell rang.

"Oh it must be him!" My mom straightened out her dress and quickly went to open the door.

"Go get you dad Ma-chan!" My mom exclaimed as Sho walked in the house.

I went to look for my dad and found my asleep.

"Dad, my boyfriend is here you want to meet him?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"You boyfriend huh?" My father answered his voice wasn't drowsy it was wide awake.

"Yea, he already here."

"Let's get going then right Ma-chan?"

"Hai." That was when i figured out that mt dad wanted to embarrass me in front of Sho.

We walked in the kitchen and i saw my mom laughing. I was relived because Sho didn't look tense and my mom looked happy to have him there.

"Ok, what's your name son?" My father was the one i was worried about.

"Sakurai Sho."

"What do you want with my baby girl?" I knew it. That was the only reason he woke up, to embarrass me. But i wasn't about to let him have his way.

"Tell him Sho-chan"

"Well i love simply love you son." Sho responded his voice was strong and i could tell it bothered my father.

"Son? You mean Yusuke? Well then why are you with her?"

"I am sorry to be the one to break this to you but Aiba Masaki is a BOY."

"You don't know anything about Masaki!"

"I know more about him than you think."

"Don't you dare say anything about my special child!" My father was engaged.

"He isn't like any other boy i admit it. But he is a boy, a lovely one. A pretty one, he might be different because he is a beautiful person!!"  
Sho was mad too but he was doing a good job in hiding it from them.

"Ma-chan. Tell me if you rather be with me or this man." My father was hurt.

"Dad don't make me do this." I said tears were already sliding down my eyes. Sho got up from the table and wiped my tears away with him thumbs.

"Take care of my son. We love him a lot." My father was looking at Sho. His face was tense.

"Don't worry I love your son." Sho smiled at him.

"You made me proud Masaki. You have always made feel happy to have a son like you. I loved to show you off to other people saying that you were the most handsome." My mother cried.

"Son, i am glad you found such a person. You can now make your life." My father smiled as he hugged my mom.

"Why did you always consider me like a girl?" I asked i really wanted to know.

"You were like a girl. You have pale skin and slender limbs. We thought you wanted to be like a girl. You acted like one." My mother said as she looked at her shoes.

"Oh, yea i knew it was going to be something like that." I said. Sho walked up and walked past me. I was about to turn around when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you." Sho whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back to him.

My mom, dad and brother walked up to us and we ended up in a big hug. I was so happy!

We all started laughing and my father said...

"I want you to be happy Masaki."

"I will." I said as i smiled.

A/N: Yosh!!! I am done!!!! I know i made Aiba sound really girly!!!  
Sorry to the fangirls that like manly Aiba-chan!!!!!!  
Please comment if you like it! =)


End file.
